ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Setsuna Maxwell
Setsuna Maxwell is the High Priestess of the Seinaru no Kuni, and thus serves as the High Queen as well. She is also the youngest daughter of the previous High Queen, making her - and the ''Maxwell'' family by extension - royalty. Hailed as a prodigy, Setsuna quickly rose through the ranks, and by adulthood came to be known as one of the most fiercesome forces in all Chusei. 'Personality' Setsuna is typically characterized as soft-hearted, pure - but also stern. She takes delight in aiding her fellow man, but also won't tolerant misbehavior and foolishness. While kind by nature, Setsuna is also noted to be a tad egoentric and vain - taking great delight in being complimented not only on her immense battle prowess and intellect, but also her extremely voluptous frame. Pampered her entire life, the Priestess has become rather high maintence, greatly valuing the finer things in life - and detesting any seen as low quality, or low budget. However, her high maintence isn't enough to cloud her vision, or to make her look down upon anyone who may or may not be well-off as she is. In addition to these qualities, the Maxwell is often noted to be less than formal, and naive in ways. Gawking over her curved frame often goes un-noticed, or at least undeterred. In conjunction, Setsuna also has a tendency to make comments on other curved women, even going as far as to nonchalant poke, prod, and examine their physique as well. Nevertheless, the naivety and kind-hearted nature isn't to be noted for stupdity or weakness. When enraged - typically in the wake of great evil, or inappropriate perversion - the High Priestess' soft and angelic aura is swift to evaporate. In no time, she'll turn into a feiry, often-loud mouthed 'Demon'. While in this state, she takes no prisoners, often mercilessly defeating her enemies - although she abstains from killing, lest the act is found absolutely necessary. This 'other personality' is has given the woman a local epithet, titled the Wrath of Avalon. Suitably, when in this emotional state, Setsuna has a tendancy to manifest a rather peculiar source of Killing Intent - one that is often referred to as Wrathful Intent in her case. Whoever is within the presence, or whoever is the source of her intent often is able to visualize the ghastly, face of a Shinigami - sporting a demonic visage, and long, fanged teeth. The apparition often floats just above Setsuna - the effect being purely visual in nature. Routinely, it's a common gag for this raging apparition to appear when dealing with hoodlums, or misbehaviour from those close to them. In most cases, the strict aura is known to beckon submission. This personality trait was more than likely inherited from her Mother. Above all else, however, Setsuna is a motherly figure in her own right. She fiercely holds dear those close to her, willing to do anything to ensure that they remain safe, and by her side. 'Appearance' 'Child' As a child, Setsuna was always noted to be an extremely beautful young gal, and was tad more developed than others her age. Her hair was long and full, extending all the way to her butt. It was always fashioned with tiny hairpins, bearing the crest of the Maxwell clan, as well as the insignia of the the Seinaru. She has large, orchid color eyes and brilliant, lavendar hair. Given her high social status and affluent nature, the 'Princess of Seinaru' is rarely ever seen with a blemish or imperfection. She took great pleasure in ensuring that her clothes, hair, and general style was not only high-classed, but well kempt as well. She typically wore black, open-toed sandals, in tandem with an azure mini-skirt, a black tank-top stopping mid-driff, and a pair of tight fish-nets along her legs and shoulders to boot. 'Teen - Adulthood' Shortly after the loss of her father, and subsequent defection of her sister, Osira, Setsuna entered a brief period of dis-illusion and depression. In that brief window, certain qualities of her appearance took a turn - most notably, her hair being worn must shorter than normal. Nevertheless, once she had defeated that stage of depression, the woman quickly underwent a metamorphasis of sort. In rapid fashion, her body ballooned, developing into a jaw-dropping, endowed, full-figured frame. At the peak of her maturation, Setuna sports smooth, blemish-less tanned skin. She has average height, and a naturally slender - yet curvaceous body. She boasts a set of wide, child-bearing hips, a slender waist, and of course chiseled and toned abs. However, her most defining attributes are undoubtedly her massive, melon-like mounds that sit pertly ontop of her chest, as if in defiance to the natural order of the world. Matching her vast bosom are an equally as thickset rump. Given her larger than life figure, her hips and thighs are just as well-rounded, as is her upper-body. This allows Setsuna's frame to appear perfectly symmetrical, as if hand-sculpted by some vulgar deity. Despite her impressive endowments, the woman seems to lack any un-necessary fat in areas that aren't desired. In time, she has adopted what is the formal attire for an off-duty Miko. This consisted of a simplehamaki, a purple haori - and a sash0like belt meant to tie down the middle. Given Setsuna's particularly monoumental porportions, the Kimono was also reinforced with small strings called muna-himo, ensuring that outfit was held in proper place, and was of decent enough status for a lady. The formal attire is normally meant to keep a woman's frame out of public eye, but it shamefully fails in it's endeavor for the current high-priestess. Given her physique the piece is form-fitting, and not quite enough to contain her ample bosom, allowing a lot of cleavage to spill out. Setsuna tends to wear designer, reinforced sandals that reveal her feet which are often fashioned with blue or purple nail polish. Beisdes that, in terms of clothing, her most apparent trait would be the sacred Stone of Gelel tthat she wears in the form of a necklace. The mineral is found in a large chunk, bitting enough to fill the average hand. With her exploits, it has absorbed much of her positive energy, leaving it in a constant, fizzling shroud of charteuse energy. The necklace is tightened by a sturdy string, woven by the fur of a powerful Danger Beast, and the sting itself is covered with priceless, hardy pearls - making the jewel anything but easy to snatch. It rests calmly, normally smacked right in between her cleavage, where no man dares to travel uninvited.